the_gay_cowboyfandomcom-20200214-history
First Movie
Fisrt Movie Script The Gay Cowboy The Movie Character Billy The Kid Whitecastle Buck Lloyd Rabanne Uriel Doc Holliday Summary In a Small desert town their was a Gay Cowboy Name Billy The Kid and some other Cowboys that was Gay also and the Seffit was also Gay Two with No way out of this Town but Two Very Bad Cowboys Help Billy get out of the desert town and the Sheffit is now look for them the bad Cowboys are also Gay two they Both Made Out tougher and Jump a Nice Family and Kill the wife and the Husdman and the Two Kid the took their Covered Wagons and their both Sleeped toughter in the Some Bed but they took Trun Driver the Covered Wagons with the Two bad cowboys Hoser. Scnce 1 At the Hotel Billy: Hey Can i get a Room Please. I wood like a Big Room with a Big Bed Come up to my room Later Lloyd. Yes Sex. Sound good Lloyd. Lloyd: Sure can i get you a Big room with a Big Bed or a Small Room with a Small Bed. ok here is your room Key. for what Sex. Ok i will come up to your Room Later to have sex with you. Then Whitecastle Walk in right after billy go to his room Whitecastle: Hello Lloyd Who was That. Billy The Name Sound like Billy The Kid He is a County War and became a frontier outlaw in the American Old West. According to legend, he killed twenty-one men, but it is now generally believed that he killed eight, with the first on August 17, 1877. Lloyd: Billy He want a room. Who is Billy The Kid Whitecastle. Wow It does But he dont what his Last Name was. Whitecastle: GoodBye Lloyd See you soon BeCareful Lloyd: Ok I Will. Then Doc Holliday Walk in right after Whitecastle Leves Doc Holliday: Hello Lloyd Dont you Here About Those Killen. Lloyd: No why who did it. Doc Holliday: Billy The Kid Lloyd: Well i have to go and see some Guy name Billy Doc Holliday: I bet you it Billy The Kid. I dont Killen he kill People with the Letter L and d in theire Names. Lloyd: No what wood Billy the Kid be doing in are Town. Then Right after Doc Holliday leves Lloyd gose and make out with Billy The Kid Lloyd: Billy Im here. Billy: Come In kiss kiss(x10) then end that scenes Scene 2 beahed the Barn Billy: Whitecastle! Whitecastle! Whitecastle! Whitecastle! Whitecastle and Buck! Then Whitecastle come beand the Barn with Buck Whitecastle: What the Matter Billy Billy: Doc Holliday he is Dead someone Kill him.ok Whitecastle: OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!. ok Buck: What the Matter let this go back to my House and have sex this the Three of us it getting Dark out ok. then Buck and Whitecastle and Billy Go to their house and have sex. Kiss end that Scene Scene 3 At the Hotel right after Lloyd Get Killed Billy: Whitecastle! Whitecastle! Whitecastle! Whitecastle! Whitecastle! Whitecastle: What the Matter Billyee But Who Billy: Lloyd and Doc Holliday are dead and im billy the Kid but didn't kill Lloyd and Doc Holliday. someone else did. No i m not Bad anymore Uriel: Hello Whitecastle How are i see you been have sex Billy the Kid Rabanne: Yeah so Billy you used to be a Very Bad Kid but did Whiteeecastle change you. Meet me and Uriel Later two Night Ok Billy: Ok Then Billy and WhiteCastle go back to whitecastle house and have more sex with Buck end that scene Scene 4 With Uriel and Rabanne Uriel: So you are Ga..yes and Break up with Whitecastle two Billy Rabanne: Gay. yes do you to have sex with us yes or no. Billy we could use you In are group what do you say yes or no and by the we levea in the early Moring so be here ok good see you then Billy: Yes I m why are you two gay. Sure Yes i wood love to be in your Group with you two. Ok and I will then they both have sex with Billy inside the Barn. end the scene Scene 5 Back at Whitecastle House Whitecastle: GoodMoring You Two have was your Night. Buck: Good it was fun Billy: Good It was Fun Whitecastle can i talk to in Privete please. Buck: i m going to take a Shower when you guys are ready you can Join Me Billy: OK I M Break up with You. I have go way for a Wil ok Goodbye Whitecastle and tell Buck i said goodbye. Maybe let hope. Whitecastle: OK. Why is there Something Wrong. ok so we are breaking Up Goodbye Billy. I will im going to go join him in the shower. See in a year maybe or maybe not. Billy need to levea for a wil but let go to be it late Buck: Where Billy. Scene 6 Back with Rabanne and Uriel Rabanne: Ready to go billy Ok let go ok sound good Billy: Yes im let go Uriel: wait there is a Covered Wagon let jump them and killed what do you say billy want to kill agin Billy: Yes Let Do It. Gun shoot one two the husband and one to the Wife and 11 two the Two Kids Billy: Let Take Trun Driving it Rabanne you go first and me Uriel will make in the Back of it. Then Rabanne get on the site make the Hose go and pull the Covered Wagon and Uriel and Billy are in the Back of the Wagon make out. kiss end that scene Scene 7 Back with Buck and WhiteCastle Buck: GoodMoring Baby What is it yes i will Whitecastle Whitecastle: I Have something to ask you Buck. Will You Marry me ok Then Back With Billy and Rabanne Uriel kill all kind of People Music(x4) then the Music ends Uriel: We ready dont need Rabanne. We can Kill him and levea the Wagon and walk on Foot and Find some Land where there no one to find us me and you can get Marryed. we can Build I big House and we can Have sex When Ever We want. and Please you Love Me Billy. What do you Say. we will Kill him when he is a Sleep. Billy The Kid: Yes i Do. Ok Wait you want to Kill Rabanne. But who will make the Hose Pull the Wagon. Ok let do it.ok Then Both Kill Rabanne and Then There Build they Big House. Then Whitecastle and Buck Get Marryed but Billy is back with Uriel Scene 8 the Last Scene of the Movie At the Wedding Whitecastle: Billy Why are you with Uriel he is Very bad. Billy: I Know Getting marryed next Week. allready. and we also Kill Rabanne and all your Grust. beucsce i like you both and soon your Later I was Going Kill You Whitecastle but not Buck. I dont know but if it wasn't for Lloyd and Doc Holliday i woodnt have Kill You it wasnt that Hard to Kill Both of them. Buck: They Where have Sex With You so shot Doc Holliday in the Back then You Shot Lloyd in the head then you left Lloyd behand the Barn and then you Put Doc Holliday and Left him in the Ketchen of the Hotel and You Acted like they where Shot by Uriel and Rabanne. Buck: We Trust You Billy so Lloyd was Right you about you are Billy The Kid and so was Doc Holliday. but why did you lies. Why This Whitecastle and not both of us But Why Lloyd Loved you so did Doc Holliday Then Billy Shoot Whitecastle and Uriel both in the head and Buck and Billy Got Marryed and Buck last name was BILLY THE KID........ TO BE CONTINUED